A Temporary Tomb
by chimingofthebells
Summary: In a desperate attempt to save Arthur's life after Camlann, Merlin preserves Arthur's soul in a stone. Now he must find a way to make Arthur's body fit to house his soul again.


_**AN: hello! I'm testing this story out, so please if you like it let me know! Thank you!**_

* * *

Athur's body was getting colder, his skin getting more gray as the blood drained. His body held no life in it, not anymore. Now it was just a shell of flesh and blood and bone.

It was alright, because the stone in Merlin's hand was warm. It was hot as the blood that once pumped through Arthur's veins, and glowed softly with the light of Arthur's life.

"You've done something terrible, Emrys," A voice said behind him. Merlin turned to see a small blue creature hovering in the air before him, with several others as points of blue light surrounding him. The Sidhe.

"I had no choice," Merlin protested, "Arthur was dying."

"The king is dead," The Sidhe king said, "Nothing you try to do will change that."

"He's not dead," Merlin insisted, "I've got his soul." He lifted the stone for the Sidhe king to inspect. It wasn't an extraordinary stone, but it was now remarkable because of the life held within it.

"You are playing with forces beyond yourself," The Sidhe king warned. "No one who has used this sort of magic has been successful. I believe you are familiar with Cornelius Sigan?"

Merlin nodded. "Of course."

"Then you know the dangers of what you are doing."

"I know how to avoid them."

The Sidhe king's eyes narrowed. "I urge you to act carefully," he hissed.

"I am," Merlin said, "I have a plan. But I need your help."

"You are using dark magic," The Sidhe king said, "I will not help you here."

"You need not worry," Merlin said, dropping his voice low, "It won't be hardship for you."

The Sidhe king frowned at him and waited.

"I need you to draw the fragment of sword from Arthur's chest," Merlin said, "I'm told only you can perform such magic."

"I will not," The Sidhe king said, "I refuse."

"I urge you to reconsider."

"No."

Merlin glared at him and released a tendril of magic to shoot like a frog's tongue and bind the Sidhe king tight.

The Sidhe king gasped in indignation. "You dare-"

"Draw the fragment out," Merlin demanded, and the magic binding the Sidhe king constricted until he was gasping for air. "if you do not, I will kill you."

"Darker things will come of this, Emrys," The Sidhe king gasped. Around them, the rest of the Sidhe were buzzing angrily at the treatment of their king, but a look from Merlin kept them at bay.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take."

The magic squeezed again and the Sidhe king cried out.

"You don't need my magic to draw it out, not anymore," he said, "The magic that bound Mordred's blade only had one purpose. Now that his victim is dead the fragment is nothing more than a bit of metal."

Merlin loosened the magic but did not let go. "I could do it myself."

"Yes," The Sidhe king snapped, "I refuse to do it. If you wish to meddle in dark magic that is on your conscience, Emrys, not mine."

Merlin looked at Arthur's body splayed out on the grass at his feet. Without breaking concentration on the Sidhe king, he felt for the fragment buried deep within Arthur. It was there, pressed against Arthur's heart and threatening to pierce it. Merlin's eyes flashed gold as his magic took hold of the fragment and tore it from Arthur's flesh.

The metal flashed in the light of the rising sun as it hurtled in the air and landed in Merlin's outstretched palm.

"You see." The Sidhe king said.

Merlin curled his fingers around the fragment and let the magic around the Sidhe king disappear.

"Thank you," He said.

"Don't thank me," The Sidhe king growled, "I did nothing."

With that he fled, the rest of the Sidhe following until all the points of blue light were gone and Merlin was alone with Arthur.

Sigan had the right idea, Merlin thought as he turned the stone over and over with shaking hands, feeling the smoothness of the surface. True, the old sorcerer had made a mistake, letting his soul get so easily taken like that, but Merlin was smarter than Sigan. This time Merlin would keep the stone that held Arthur's soul safe, hidden with him at all times. He would guard it and keep it until the time was right to set Arthur free again. No meddlesome robbers would get in the way, not this time.

Merlin pocketed the stone and the sword fragment and took care of Arthur's body. He took it to a cave not far from Camelot. It was no more than a hole in the ground, the only clue that it existed was a pile of rock pushed above the ground. He buried Arthur deep inside and closed the opening, sealing him inside with a large boulder. It was a crude tomb, not nearly as grand as it should be for a king like Arthur. But Arthur wasn't in there, not really. Arthur was safe in Merlin's pocket, where nobody could ever hurt him again.

Merlin found a piece of metal and heated it until it softened enough for him to mould into a frame for the stone. He added twists and curls for extra flair, making it ornate enough. Mordred's sword fragment was melted down and added to the decoration. Arthur would like that. A temporary tomb, nothing more, and pretty enough to be appropriate for a king.

Merlin set Arthur on a chain and hung him around his neck. When he was done he went into the castle.

Gwen greeted him with a fierce hug and tears in her eyes.

"Where's Arthur?" She asked, looking over Merlin's shoulder as though her husband was late arriving.

"He's alright," Merlin assured her.

"He's alive?" Gwen asked, and she looked so hopeful, so full of joy, that Merlin couldn't bear to tell her that his body was lying in a cave somewhere.

"He's at peace," He said instead of explaining that he was alive, technically, but only as long as his soul was kept sealed in the stone.

Something stirred in Merlin's chest, just where Arthur's stone was resting against his skin beneath his tunic. It was a discomfort, something strange coming from the stone. The feeling left Merlin stunned.

Gwen's face fell, and the uncomfortable feeling grew.

Ah. Arthur is angry at him.

She wouldn't understand, he reasoned. He had never explained the magic of Cornelius Sigan to her and he wouldn't now, not when she was mourning her husband. If he tells her, Gwen might do something drastic and try to get Merlin to release Arthur's soul. No, Merlin decided, better not to tell her.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," He said, and he meant it.

Gaius gave Merlin a hug too. Merlin feared he would feel the hard stone between their chests, but Gaius pulled away with no mention of it.

"I'm so sorry, Merlin," Gaius whispered. His eyes were so old, weighed down by his many years, and now full of concern.

Merlin acknowledged Gaius' condolences with a grimace. There were so many things he could say; _It's not your fault, it's mine _or _I failed. _

There was a funeral. Gwen, dressed all in black, insisted that Merlin stood beside her. Merlin did, kept a hand on her shoulder as she listened to Leon make a speech. She couldn't cry, as Queen, but Merlin knew she wanted to.

Heat flared underneath his tunic. Merlin felt Arthur's distress over seeing Guinevere in mourning, Arthur's desire to cry out and comfort her. He brought a hand to press against the necklace that held Arthur's stone. _Soon, _he soothed, _I'll get you back to her. _

Gwen reached out and grabbed his hand. Merlin squeezed, hoping to console Arthur a little longer.

"Thank you, Merlin," Gwen whispered after Merlin had stood there with her.

"I'm here for you," Merlin said in response.

The sun was dipping low, casting long shadows on the ground. The knights and citizens of Camelot were extinguishing their candles and returning to their homes, leaving their queen and the king's former manservant alone.

"It's getting late," Merlin said, "you should get some rest."

Gwen was quiet for a moment. "I can't bear that bed anymore," She confided, "It was easier before whenever Arthur would go on one of his trips, but now that I know he'll never be back I can't stand sleeping there."

Merlin patted her hand with his. "It'll get easier," he promised, "just give it time."

She nodded her thanks, giving his hand one last squeeze before heading off back to the castle.

Merlin watched her go, waiting until the trees had obscured her from view before he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

In the growing darkness he had to be careful where he laid his feet, so by the time he reached the cave the sun had set and the moon was casting its glow over the woods.

The boulder he'd placed to block the entrance was heavy enough that all of Arthur's knights couldn't have moved it, but with a touch of magic a crevice appeared large enough for Merlin to slip through. The ground was a steep slope downwards, uneven and riddled with roots and stones.

He conjured a small flame and held it in his palm to ward off the dark and the cold. The space was narrow and the walls were wet and covered in the roots of the trees above. Merlin pulled the flame closer. It wouldn't do to get stuck in a fire down here.

Finally the ground leveled and widened until Merlin was standing in a room that was barely the size of Gaius' chambers. His flame cast flickering orange light on the walls, the roots making shadows like demons leaping around the room.

Lying in the center of the floor, on his back so that he looked like he was sleeping, was Arthur.

Or, it was Arthur's body, with Arthur's face and Arthur's armor and Arthur's clothes. The real Arthur was in a stone around Merlin's neck, screaming at the presence of his old body.

"It's alright," Merlin said, touching the stone, "I'll get you back."

His voice echoed around the chamber, his words repeated back to him a dozen times before they faded away.

Merlin knelt on the ground and laid his hand on Arthur's brow. It felt as though Arthur was made of wax, chilled and moist from the cave around him. Merlin gagged as the smell of rotting flesh hit his nostrils. How Arthur would hate for his body to be in such a state.

"Right," Merlin coughed, "Let's get started."

The spot where Mordred's sword had pierced Arthur was still caked with blood, the chain mail surrounding it crusted and rusting. Merlin removed Arthur's armor and prodded the wound, feeling what needed to be fixed.

Arthur's flesh was torn on the inside straight through . The veins and arteries would have to be reconnected, the flesh would have to be sewn back together, the skin repaired. No bones had been broken, but Mordred's sword had grazed Arthur's lung.

"Oh, Arthur," Merlin murmured, "You've gotten yourself into so much trouble, haven't you?"

Merlin reached for his memories, seeking knowledge Gaius may have given him on human anatomy.

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and he pressed his hand against Arthur's body.

He waited. Nothing happened.

He tried again.

"_Gebetan flaesc, gefeohtan feorh."_

A flare of heat traveled through Merlin's arm and into Arthur. Merlin held his breath and watched as the skin closed around Arthur's wound, smoothing as though there had never been a mark.

Merlin ran his fingers over the area. The skin was still waxy but it felt whole again. He removed the necklace from around his neck and held Arthur's stone tight.

"Ready, Arthur?" Merlin whispered.

Gently he placed the necklace on Arthur's chest, resting the stone right above Arthur's repaired heart.

"Go on," Merlin urged, flashing his eyes to help him along.

To his delight, the light from the stone began to recede, bleeding into Arthur's body until the stone was cold and Arthur was suddenly gasping awake.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried.

Arthur's eyes bulged, sunken as they were into his skull. His chest rose and fell in sharp, jagged heaves, his arm twitching at his side.

"I'm here, my lord," Merlin said, grabbing Arthur's hand and holding it between his own.

"M-Merlin," Arthur grunted, eyes finally landing on Merlin's face hovering above his, "What have you done?"

"I've brought you back," Merlin replied, grinning so widely he thought he might break, "My magic isn't totally useless, you know."

"No, Merlin, no," Arthur was coughing now, a dark foul-smelling fluid dribbling from his lips.

Merlin frowned. The hand he held was still waxen and cold and stiff.

"That'll be the rigor mortis," Merlin said, "Don't worry, it'll wear off soon."

Arthur was moving like he was shaking his head, or maybe banging it against the floor. The fluid kept coming from his lips, coating his skin and filling the room with even more stench.

"What have you done?" Arthur said again.

"I've saved you," Merlin said.

Arthur was shaking. His eyes were glazed and yellowed, the area around the iris spotted with gray. They were darting around, first to his body, then all around the cave he lay in, then on Merlin. The eyes that met Merlin's were wide with terror.

"Shh," Merlin whispered, "I'm here, I'm here-"

Merlin stopped speaking as Arthur's eyes rolled back in his head and his shaking abruptly stopped.

"Arthur?" Merlin pressed his hand against Arthur's throat. There was no heartbeat.

"No," Merlin said, "No!"

He grabbed the stone from Arthur's chest and screamed, making his throat raw with the same spell he used before.

The stone flared again, the heat and light rushing back from Arthur's body to the necklace where it was safe in Merlin's hands.

Merlin stared down at the stone, the chain rattling with his shaking hands.

"It didn't work," he said, touching the stone. "I don't understand."

He looked back to Arthur's body. The wound was healed, he was sure of it. But as he examined closer, he could see that the flesh was still slightly decayed, the blood was still pooled at the bottom.

Merlin slipped the necklace back around his neck and tucked the stone beneath his shirt. With one last glance at Arthur's body, now shirtless and covered in bile, Merlin promised he would return.

Then he fled.

* * *

"Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed as Merlin burst into his chambers, "where have you been? The funeral was hours ago."

"There was something I had to do," Merlin replied, brushing past Gaius and heading to his own room.

"Wait," Gaius said, reaching out a hand to grab Merlin's arm. "Why do you smell so bad?"

Merlin cursed. He'd done his best to wash the stink of Arthur's flesh away, but apparently he hadn't scrubbed hard enough.

"I fell into a bog," he lied.

"You don't smell like a bog, you smell like a corpse," Gaius said, "What happened?"

"Nothing," Merlin said. He tried to wrench his arm free, but Gaius had a grip that was surprisingly strong for an old man.

"Do not lie to me, Merlin. I'm a physician, I know the smell of a dead body. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing Gaius, it's just-"

"Merlin!"

Merlin stopped. Gaius was giving him that look, the one with the raised eyebrow that said he wasn't going to let this go until Merlin gave him the whole truth.

"You won't like it."

"All the more reason for you to tell me."

Merlin sighed and reached with his free hand down the front of his shirt to free the necklace.

"Do you recognize this?"

Gaius peered at the softly glowing stone.

"It's hot!" He observed as he touched it with his fingertips.

"Do you recognize the magic?"

Gaius frowned at it, then up at Merlin.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this is the same type of magic used by Cornelius Sigan all those years ago."

There was clear disapproval in Gaius' voice. Merlin said nothing.

"Luckily I do know better, and so do you, I hope."

Merlin still said nothing, just stared at Gaius until the old man's face became angry.

"Are you stupid, boy?" He yelled, "You know what kind of danger comes with this! Why on earth would you use dark magic?"

"I had no choice!" Merlin snapped, "I couldn't just let Arthur die."

"That's why you smell so bad, you've been hanging round Arthur's corpse!" Gaius pointed accusingly at Merlin, "Tell me you aren't trying to bring him back."

"Not successfully," Merlin said. Gaius looked shocked.

"Merlin," Gaius said, "You of all people know the evil that comes with bringing back the dead."

"Arthur's not dead as long as I have his soul," Merlin said, touching the stone. "Once I figure out how to fix Arthur's body, his soul can go back and everything can go back to normal."

"You're not so naive," Gaius said, "It isn't as simple as sewing the wound back together."

"I know," Merlin said quietly, "I just found that out, and I won't be trying it again."

Gaius gaped at him in disbelief. "You mean you already-"

"I took the sword fragment out and healed the wound," Merlin explained, "It worked. For a moment he was back but it didn't last."

Gaius just looked at him. "Arthur's body is dead," He said, "A soul cannot inhabit a dead body. You can have a living body without a soul, but there's no magic on this earth that can make a soul live in a body that has already died. I'm surprised you managed to get him to wake up at all."

Merlin glared at Gaius. "There's a way," he insisted, "As long as I've got his soul, there's a way."

"What are you going to do when he decomposes?" Gaius asked, "Would you force him to live as a skeleton? Or will you make him possess someone fresh like that poor Cedric?"

"Cedric deserved it," Merlin said through gritted teeth.

Gaius' mouth hung open in shock. There was silence for a moment before he said in a careful voice, "Merlin I beg you, think about what you are doing."

"I know what I'm doing," Merlin replied.

"Evidently you don't, if your plan failed."

"I'll find another way."

"Merlin," Gaius sighed, "Arthur wouldn't want this. You're grieving, but Arthur wouldn't want to be brought back like this. You're doing him a disservice."

"My destiny was to serve him until the day I died," Merlin spat, "I failed so I'll have to try again."

"Serve him in other ways," Gaius said, "Serve him by taking care of Guinevere and making sure Camelot is safe. Not by chasing delusions."

Merlin gripped Arthur's stone tighter. "You're wrong," He said, "You said I'm the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth, right? There have been prophecies about Arthur and I uniting Albion together. I am destined to be forever by Arthur's side." He held the stone up for Gaius to see. "I will find a way to fulfill that destiny, Gaius."

Gaius gave Merlin a long, sad look. Merlin raised an eyebrow of his own, daring Gaius to challenge him.

Finally Gaius seemed to deflate. "It's late," he said, "you should get to bed."

Merlin nodded. "Right," he said, tucking Arthur back beneath his shirt. He turned and began to climb the stairs into his room.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked over his shoulder.

Gaius was frowning at him.

"I might not be able to stop you from doing this, but know that you do not have my support. I will not help you."

Merlin just grimaced.

"Good night, Gaius," He said, and shut the door behind him.


End file.
